


Tied to the past

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun night with Karma turned into an unwelcome trip down memory lane. A suggestion to spice up bedroom entertainment quickly leaves Nagisa in a spiral of bad memories.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 100





	Tied to the past

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read very few docs that reference any fear/aftermath of when Hiromi drugs Nagisa and tied him up. Is he not traumatized? I always think he’d be wary of food not prepared by himself, be scared of being bound in any way. Just a thought as neither the anime or Manga every reference it.   
> P.S just for those who didn’t read the manga, Hiromi didn’t just drug him she also tied and blindfolded him. Without that information this story won’t really make sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Karma pulled Nagisa up to his bedroom, laughing at his red face.  
“Every time Nag-i-sa. Every time.”  
Nagisa hit him gently but couldn’t stop blushing. Karma pushed him down onto his bed and kissed him again with Nagisa’s fingers soft in his hair. They made good use of Bitch-Senseis lessons and soon both boys were hot and flushed.   
Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karmas neck in a snakes hold and took control easily. Laughing he switched them so he lay on Karmas chest. He opened his buttons, slowly ghosting his fingers over the exposed skin so Karma shivered.  
Karma flipped them again, was thwarted, regained control and lost it again.  
Even here they were fighting. Typical.   
An idea formed in his mind.  
“Wait!”  
Nagisa immediately stopped what he was doing with his tongue. It was a shame but necessary for the end goal.  
“Are you ok? Want to stop?”  
“Nope. I’ve got a better idea”  
Leaving him behind on the bed Karma headed for his prank cupboard. This was going to be epic.  
He returned holding rope and a blind fold.  
“See, now I can top you without having yet another rematch! Besides I heard having your eyes covered heightens your pleasure.”   
Nagisa eyed the supplies wearily.   
“I can stop fighting you if you want. You don’t need all that.”  
“Come on, it will be fun, you barely have any kinks, don’t you want to discover a few? Please? For me?”  
Nagisa rolled his eyes and nodded. He could never say no when Karma said please. Especially when he pulled out his only-for-Nagisa puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine. Just this once.”  
Crowing in delight he crawled next to him and bound his wrists behind his back.   
“That’s really tight, I can’t get loose”  
“That’s the point idiot, now hold still.”  
Nagisa ducked away as Karma held up the blind fold.  
“Do we have to use that? I’ll close my eyes”  
“It won’t be the same though.”  
“Fine”  
He held his breath as Karma carefully tied it tight.  
It was very dark, was it supposed to be this dark? He couldn’t see anything, he thought he might be able to see a little bit... nothing. It covered his ears a bit too so everything sounded muted.   
Where was Karma? Had he gone? Was he alone? He felt panic crawling along his throat, soaking through his skin. He felt his mouth go numb, remembered swallowing down that rice and wondering why it didn’t taste right. Remembered his mother smiling across the table at him even though she was going dark.  
Remembered her hands on him while he couldn’t move, couldn’t see and he was tied up in the car with his eyes covered.   
Couldn’t speak because his mouth was numb and they were almost at the school. He wanted to get there so she’d let him go but also knew something worse would happen, she wouldn’t do this for a normal outing, what would she make him do?  
He pulled against the rope and it wouldn’t give, shook his head but the blind fold stayed tight. Something was touching his leg and it burned, not again, please not again. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t say no again she wouldn’t listen again she never did.  
Never never and the hands where on his stomach and she was going to kill him for saying no they were on his face and she told him what a pretty girl he was please don’t he was going to die.  
Nagisa burst in to tears, cringing away from those awful hands.  
“Nagisa? Nagisa!”   
Karma ripped the blind fold off and the light blurred what the tears didn’t.  
“I’m sorry, please I’m sorry i didn’t, karma I’m sorry don’t be mad”  
He bowed his head trying to force the tears to stop.  
“Nagisa? Of course I’m not mad, I’m sorry, I thought you’d like it. Why are you crying?”  
Nagisa shook his head again. He still felt his moms eyes on him, how much she hated him for being so pathetic.   
It was true anyway.  
Look at him.  
Crying like a little kid, over nothing!  
“I’m sorry, just... please please untie me. Please, I can’t...”  
Karma quickly untied him. He went to hug but he flinched away.  
“Nagisa? What’s wrong you can tell me. I swear I won’t be mad or laugh or anything. I love you”  
That’s nice. Though why he couldn’t tell. He should have just sucked it up and enjoyed it for Karma. That’s what a good boyfriend would do.   
“I just, I couldn’t... i couldn’t move”  
“Ok, no rope, no problem”  
“I couldn’t see”  
“No blind fold. That fine, I won’t make you upset again.”  
“It’s just... I... she...”  
“She? What happened?”  
“I couldn’t do anything. I just sat there useless. I was all tied up and I couldn’t make her stop and then we were at the school and it was too late.”  
Karma inhaled sharply when he realized what Nagisa was saying.   
“She didn’t just drive you there? She actually... why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wouldn’t have gone. She knew that, that’s why she did it. I was so stupid, I should have known there’d be something in the food. Why didn’t I check? If I just checked it wouldn’t have happened and she wouldn’t have brought me, or fainted and she wouldn’t hate me. She hates me!”   
He shook, breath going high and gasping. He couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t breath properly, why couldn’t he breath?  
“Nagisa? I think your having a panic attack.. you need to um, put your head between your knees? I read that somewhere, hold on I’ll google it”   
He frantically google while Nagisa freaked out. He gave up and wrapped his arms around him.  
“It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s ok”  
A mantra. Gradually, Nagisa stopped shaking and could breath again.  
“Better?”  
“Mhmm”  
“Ok”  
He rubbed circles on Nagisas back, glaring and the discarded rope by their feet.  
“I won’t ever tie you up or anything again. I swear”  
Nagisa nodded vaguely, leaning his head on Karmas shoulder. He was so tired, but he knew sleep wouldn’t come. It never did after... that.   
He wished he didn’t have to go home.


End file.
